Megara
“People always do crazy things...when they're in love.” :―Meg Megara, better known as Meg, is the tritagonist from Disney's 1997 film Hercules and a character in its 1998 television series. She was Hercules' love interest, later wife and a heroine in the film. She was voiced by Susan Egan, who also did the character's singing voice. Personality Megara is independent and quick-witted, but also cynical and world-weary, making her atypical among Disney's lead females. She plays enough of a heroic part in the movie to be classed as a heroine, rather than just a romantic interest. She has a very low opinion of men in general, since her experiences with them are mostly negative. While Hercules falls for her at first sight, far from falling for him on the spot, she dismisses him as putting on an 'innocent farm-boy routine' and it is not until they spend real quality time together that she begins to romantically fall head-over-heels for him. Meg is afraid of heights, but overcomes her fear by the end of the movie. In their first meeting in the episode Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora, Meg wants to forget all about her ex-boyfriend (later shown to be Prince Adonis) and shows very little remorse in using her sexual abilities to manipulate the young Hercules into helping her steal a jar of Lethe water. Her atire is almost identical in this episode, except that her skirt is much shorter. At the end of the episode her memory is wiped, explaining how she and Hercules met 'for the first time' in the movie. Appearances In the film, Megara sold her soul to Hades in order to save her boyfriend's life, but shortly afterwards he had dumped her for some other woman, abandoning her. This leaves Megara feeling heartbroken and determined to never fall in love again. The man who left her is later revealed to be prince Adonis in the episode of the TV series Hercules the series. At first, Megara is simply used as a pawn in Hades' plot to defeat Hercules, and when Hades offers her freedom in return for Hercules' weakness, she willingly accepts the deal, but as she gets to know the demi-god, she finds herself falling deeply romantically in love with him though she loathes to admit it. She decides that she would rather serve Hades than betray Hercules. Unfortunately, through this, Hades realizes that Meg is 'Hercules' weakness. Hades arrives, interrupting Hercules' training, talks a lot then snaps his fingers, making Meg appear. Before she can finish her sentence, Hades snaps his fingers and she disappears, tied up and gagged by smoke, then reappears with another snap of Hades fingers. He uses Meg to try to get Hercules to give up his God-like superhuman strength for twenty-four hours, though Hercules adds the condition that Meg doesn't get hurt in any way. Meg shakes her head frantically, trying to convince Hercules not to make the deal, but he does not listen. When Hades sets Meg free, Hades reveals that she was working for him all along. Deeply heartbroken and crushed, the now-weakened Hercules loses the will to fight the Cyclops that Hades unleashes upon him. Meg finds and unties Pegasus and battles her fear of heights to find Phil, persuading him to come back and help Hercules regain his confidence. After Hercules manages to defeat the Cyclops using his wits, Meg sees a pillar collapsing onto him and in a moment of selflessness, leaps to push him out of the way. Unfortunately, this means she was crushed by the pillar instead, sustaining huge internal injuries, but not having a visible scratch on her. This breaks Hades' contract, meaning that Hercules regains his strength. When he asks her why she would do something so dangerous, she finally admits that she loves him, "People always do crazy things when they're in love". Touched by her love for him, Hercules promises Meg she'll make it and leaves her in Phil's care while he goes to stop Hades from taking over Olympus. After saving Olympus, Hercules races back to be with Meg rather than chasing Hades, but arrives seconds after she has passed away from her injuries. He then travels to the Underworld and rescues her soul which brings her back to life (and makes him a True Hero). Meg and Hercules are brought to enter Olympus on a cloud where she, being mortal, cannot follow. However, Hercules realizes that he wants to be with Meg and gives up his chance to be a god on Mount Olympus in order to live a mortal life on Earth with her. After choosing that path, Pegasus has warmed up to her where in the beginning he did not like her at all. Hercules then goes on to have a happy life with Meg. Hercules: The Series Due to the fact that the television series is set back before Hercules met Meg, she only appears in the series twice, first as a teenager and then as an adult. Her first appearance is in "Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora" which she meets Hercules, offering a chance to prove himself as a hero. Having him retrieve her the amphora so she can use it to forget about Adonis who she had a blind date with that went badly. Who in the film is the man she wanted to protect, but he ran off with another girl. They do retrieve it from Ares' sons, but Meg leaves Hercules to escape. She is immediately taken to the Underworld by Pain and Panic. Hercules, despite her betrayal, goes after her. During a fight for the amphora, Meg tells Hercules that she liked him from the start. They almost kiss, but the amphora's water is dropped on them, causing them to forget how they met and reinforcing the fact that Hercules and Meg never established any relationship until the film. Her second appearance is in "Hercules and the Yearbook", a clip show episode which shows she, now married to Hercules, finds his old yearbook and looks back on some of his school misadventures. At the end of the episode, Hermes grabbed hold of Meg's own yearbook and it was revealed that she was a cheerleader. Trivia *Meg is similar to Leah Estrogen from Osmosis Jones like both have a rocky upstart with the main protagonist until they fall in love (Leah to Osmosis, Meg to Hercules), both are damsel in distress for being held from the main antagonist (Leah to Thrax, Meg to Hades), both are serious at first until they have kindness and bravery, both kiss the main protagonist after the heroines was saved by their heroes, both are wearing purple outfit and didn't change into different clothes and both are sarcastic heroines. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Singing Love Interests Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Married Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Revived Love Interest